character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmy Bee (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Charmy Bee is the youngest member of and a co-founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely High 6-A | 5-A '''to '''4-A Name: Charmy Bee Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 6 - Teens Classification: Anthropomorphic honeybee, Chaotix leader, Heroic Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Razor-sharp stinger, Capable detective and tracker, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Air Manipulation, Can warp between flowers, Can activate bee-themed devices at will, Time Stop (With Time Freezes), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid) Attack Potency: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Classic Knuckles and fought Classic Metal Sonic) | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Fought with Team Rose and the Egg Emperor alongside the rest of his team. Fought a Replica of Metal Sonic in Sonic Forces) Speed: FTL | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Espio, Vector, and the Egg Emperor. Kept up with Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class K Striking Strength: Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: Item Boxes, Wisps, Time Freezes Intelligence: '''Gifted. Charmy is an accomplished detective that excels in following hunches and uncovering hidden objects―once he is onto something, he is able to track down almost anything. He possesses an excellent sense of detecting what others would miss. In addition, he is a skilled combatant capable of fighting the likes of Amy, Rouge, and even E-123 Omega. '''Weaknesses: '''Quite immature and rarely takes things seriously '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Charmy: * Sting Attack: '''Charmy points his stinger out in front of him and delivers a quick, vicious sting to the opponents directly ahead. While doing so, Charmy is surrounded by a red aura that blocks out hindrances. * '''Dash: Charmy positions himself to minimize drag. He then propels himself through midair in any desired direction. * Whirlwind (platform): '''Charmy encircles around in midair with enough speed to create a wide platform of wind. * '''Tornado: '''Charmy materializes three circular yellow fans that causes enemies to float helplessly in the air and be slowed down, leaving them vulnerable. * '''Whirlwind (attack): '''Charmy launches a tornado straight forward. Opponents caught in its wake will be slowed down and float helplessly in the air, left at Charmy's mercy. * '''Wind Boost: A swirling tornado forms around Charmy. After which, he darts forward with increased speed to ram opponents. * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Charmy curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Charmy leaps into the air while executing a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Charmy curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Charmy performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Charmy to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. '''Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Charmy transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Charmy turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Charmy can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Charmy to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Charmy turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Charmy essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Charmy the ability to levitate through midair. Key: Classic Era | Adventure and Modern Era Gallery File:Sonicchannel charmy-0.png|Adventure Charmy File:Charmy Bee sonic channel.png|Sonic Channel Artwork File:Charmy profile SG.png|Bio Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6